


Obedience

by oninoshirosaki



Series: Love Is... [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oninoshirosaki/pseuds/oninoshirosaki





	Obedience

"Marry me."

Squalo startles - pausing in his efforts to decipher Belphegor's chicken scratch on his latest report - and looks up at his Boss, wide-eyed.

Xanxus hasn't moved from his position by the window, staring out at the expansive grounds of the Varia mansion while slowly sipping his barley tea. 

It's not a joke - of that Squalo is certain - because Xanxus _never_ jokes. The man was _born_ without a sense of humor. 

Nor is it a whimsical attempt at _romance_ \- if there's one thing Xanxus possesses _less_ than his non-existent sense of humor, it's a single romantic bone in his body.

Briefly, Squalo wonders if there's something not quite kosher in the tea.

He blinks stupidly - just _once,_ really - before sobering up and recognizing the command for what it _is._ "Okay."

Xanxus doesn't turn around, but Squalo doesn't miss the left corner of his mouth twitching minutely into a not-quite-there smile.


End file.
